1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baseball board games and more particularly pertains to a new baseball game for simulating a game of baseball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseball board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, baseball board games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art baseball board games include U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,266; U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,658; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,434; U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,786; U.S. Pat. Des. 340,746; and U.S. Pat. Des. 343,645.
In these respects, the baseball game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating a game of baseball.